Our Mamushi
by kirrah05
Summary: You're not just Kaidoh! You're Seigaku's Kaidoh! Our Mamushi.


**Our Mamushi**

Practice just ended. I grabbed my tennis bag, after giving a goodbye bow to my senpai, I then exited the gates of Seishun Gakuen, jogging my usual route home.

Then sun was its way down the horizon, it's rays staining the blue sky with orange and violet colors. I can feel the cool breeze as it pass through me, I shivered, but I kept going. After a few minutes, I heard thunder echoed around me, it startled me a little, but I just ignored it.

On the way, a certain creature stopped me from running. Just looking down on it made my heart melt to liquid. I crouched down to get a better vision of the small animal, then I stroked it behind its ears. It purred as it was asking me for more.

Before I grant its request, I smiled, it was very little to be noticed, but who cares?

I was in the process of stroking it again, until I felt a cold, pointy metal ripping my training jersey on my back. I turned around, looking for the source of my discomfort. I then saw a man pointing a small knife at me. I slowly stood up, with my hands raised up.

I knew this isn't good. I patted the young cat with the tip of my shoe, encouraging it to go away. But it didn't obey, instead, it went closer to me then it meows.

"Give me your bag!" he commanded.

I slowly stretched my hand to him with my bag. He was about to grab it from me, until the little creature distracted him.

"_meow_"

He was about to look where the strange sound was produced. I told myself this really wasn't good! He could hurt this little defenseless kitten! Before he could even make a single move, I charged him, leading him away from the little creature.

That is until I felt a warm liquid making its way out of my body. Blood.

He stabbed me at my stomach. At first, I didn't feel anything, but then I coughed blood out of my mouth. Blood dripped, then I found it really hard breathing.

He was there, with his eyes filled with fear and guilt. Maybe it was he's first time doing a crime, maybe he didn't mean it. My vision blurred as I felt my body falling. The only thing I could remember was the man was running without my bag with his blood stained hands as he makes a run for it. I can only hear the meowing of the young cat, as darkness conquered my sight.

"Fssssssshhhhhhhuuuu"

OoooooooooooOooooooooooooOooooooooooooooOoooooooooooooooooooOooooooo

Momo and Ryoma was exiting a burger shop that day. Momo's rubbing his stomach as he wanted more. Ryoma just stared at him pathetically, the older boy just ate twenty burgers, thirty fries and thirty-two cups of large soda, for Pete's sake!!

Momo suddenly looked up remembering something. Ryoma then stopped too and looked at him.

"What is it, Momo sempai?" the young prodigy questioned.

"Mamushi's birthday" he said. "It's mamushi's birthday! I forgot!"

"Kaidoh sempai? Today?"

"Yeah! How could I forget those kinds of things?!! He could have treated us food!"

"Well, the sun's still up" said Ryoma. "You could call him"

"That's a great idea!" Momo exclaimed, pulling out his mobile phone.

But before the broom haired sophomore able to push a button, his phone rang, which made him startled.

"What the-.." said Momo.

"Who's that, Momo sempai?" said Ryoma.

Momo then looked at the screen of his phone.

"It's Oishi sempai"

_Ring_

_Ring_

_Ring_

"I wonder what he wants?" said Momo.

_Ring_

_Ring_

_Ring_

"Just answer the damn phone, Momo sempai!" said Ryoma. "It's noisy!!!"

"Jeez, fine!"

Click.

"Mushi-mushi, Oishi sempai?"

"_Momo!! It's Kaidoh! He's-.."_

"Yeah! I know, it's his birthday! I was about to call him now-.."

"_He's been found not far away from school, bleeding!!!"_

"Na-nani!!!"

"_He's in the hospital right now! Momo?! Are you still there?"_

Momo couldn't find his voice, he was in shock. He only felt his feet running with Ryoma's hands in his grip.

"_Momo?"_

"_MOMO!!"_

OooooooooooOoooooooooooOoooooooooooooOoooooooooooooooooOoooooooooooO

All I can see is darkness….

It was dark, I can't see a thing. But I can hear voices…

What happened? I remember I was jogging then suddenly-….

I was stabbed. Why am I here? Am I dying? It sure felt like it… I can't bear this pain anymore…I wanted to shout and scream in pain, but I…I can't…What is this place!!!?! I … I… I can hear mom, dad, and Hazue….

Heh, they're all here…I guess, my teammates….they….

They'll never come anyway, I am strong, they won't come here, it's impossible that they'll be here. I'm just Kaidoh anyway…

Just Kaidoh….

"_Mamushi!!!"_

"_Kaidoh sempai!"_

"_Kaidoh!"_

That's sounds like-…

They're here…

OooooooooooooOoooooooooOooooooooooooOooooooooooooooooOoooooooooooooO

I then opened my eyes, I saw doctors around me.

My eyes wondered all over that room. It looks like, I'm in the hospital…I then glanced at the glass door. All of Seigaku are there…Even buchou…and that baka peach….and the brat.

"Blood pressure increasing" said a nurse beside me.

"He's stabilizing"

My whole family's beside me, with worry on their faces. My mom was clinging tightly at dad, I can tell she's crying. My brother Hazue was holding my hand very very tightly, with tears still caught up in his eyes. I want to tell him that it's okay, but I can't find the strength even to open my mouth or move.

It's about time the doctors leave. They were speaking with my family outside the room. Even Hazue went out with them…Heh, my brother's worrying so much.

The Seigaku team then entered the room. They were all there.

Oishi and Kawamura sempai looked worried. Tezuka buchou just looked neutral as ever staring at me. Kikumaru sempai was crying on Oishi sempai's shoulder…Fuji sempai, with his sadistic smile, was also staring at me. Ryoma, that brat was just smiling…with his stupid Fila cap covering his face…and that baka peach…

"Hoi! Mamushi!!!" he exclaimed.

I just stared at him with my tired eyes.

"Why don't you be careful next time??!! You're such a baka!!!"

"Not only that! You're also a weakling!!!!"

Oh…how I wanted to punch his lights out…if I only get to move-

"AND!!!"

"Happy Birthday….You're not just Kaidoh…you're Seigaku's Kaidoh!!! Our mamushi!!!!

How'd he-….

Heh,…that baka peach…baka porcupine head….

"A-arigato….." are the only word that able to come out of my mouth...

**Author's Notes:**

My birthday present for Kaidoh this May 11th. I know it's not good…but…HAPPY BIRTHDAY KAIDOH!!!


End file.
